Raspberry Swirls
by Mel6
Summary: A First Year Boarding School Story. What if Voldemort was a squib, never coming into his magic? What would happen to the famous Harry Potter and his friends?


**Title:** Raspberry Swirls

**Author:** Mel Harry Potter

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** A First Year Boarding School Story. What if Voldemort was a squib, never coming into his magic? What would happen to the famous Harry Potter and his friends?

**Disclaimer:** Characters and Places belong solely to JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes:** Upon reading Enid Blyton's Malory Towers series, I was struck by the distinct lack of normality in Harry's life. And how I would like to see them without the oppressive force of Voldemort hanging over them. This is also ten times more fun to write then Tainted, which is so full on and heavy. Just take this as it is, a bit of fun at our boy's expense and Enjoy.

---

Chapter One – Endings, Closets and Shopping

A young, dark haired boy sat alone in the yard of the orphanage. He wasn't new too this place, but it was always hard to make friends when a new group of kids came through. The court yard was bear of the normal liveliness as the others all checked out their new arrivals. They would all come out soon and young Tom Riddle would not be alone anymore.

When their teachers had asked them what they had wanted to be when they grew up, Tom had not been able to answer straight away. While the other children were say "Fireman, Teacher, doctor," Tom had stayed silent. What did he want to be?

It was what he thought about now, as he played in the sand. He still didn't know. The teacher had said they had the ability to be whatever they wanted.

"I want to be someone great," he whispers, breath caught on the wind, "someone everyone looks up to."

His mound of sand blew around, scattering in all over. Looking up with a start he saw an old man looking at him across the courtyard. His clothes were bright, his long beard dark but starting to go grey. He watched Tom over funny looking glasses, the kind he had seen the librarian ware when they had been taken to a library last month.

Tom stood up, not afraid of the strange old man as thought he should be. "I will be someone great."

There was a chorus of shouts and laughter as the children filled the courtyard to play before they had to go to classes. Tom was caught up in it, smiling shyly at the children who had become his friends. He never looked back, and in time he forgot the old man that had appeared as if by magic.

Tom Riddle, in his own right, did become someone great. After floundering without direction as many young people did, Tom met Spots in his late Grade School years. Spots was an orphan like him, a beagle with two dark spots on his back and a broken leg. He helped the Vegetarian set the leg, and was asked, on that busy day, to feed the other sick animals. Tom found his calling.

Being a bit of a loner had made it easy for Tom to study, though he made an assortment of lifelong friends that he still keeps in touch with. He met Gillian, his wife, at a café across from the university where he was studying. She was the waitress and Tom went to see her everyday.

They had two children, a third was still born, and Tom helped his wife through it. They were strong, and lucky, Tom always felt, their children loved and wonderful. They never divorced, lived to see their grandchildren born. Gillian passed on first, from cancer. Tom followed soon after at the grand age of 89, with the respect and love from his family and friends, from the frequent visitors to his little clinic. With the love and friendship he had had from a young age, Tom Riddle grew to be a great man.

Though Tom lived a long, great life, there was no magic in it. Well, no real magic, not of flying broomsticks and magic wands. His children and grandchildren lived without magic. It would be some time before the Riddle line showed the magic his parents had possessed, and they, with the love of their parents, would be witches of the kindest degree.

The lives went on in a time where Lord Voldemort would have once ruined in a form of normality. They would always deal with problems, but none were what they could have been.

And one dark haired, green eyed boy grew up without knowing the loss of his parents, and a horror that awaited him in another universe.

---

"Harry James Potter you WILL come out of there this instant!"

The Lady let go of the handle to the closet with a frustrated growl. She stood, her hands on her hips, her red, peppered with grey, shoulder length hair a ruffled mess. Her green eyes snapping with anger she had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Her potions never gave Lily Potter as much trouble as her son did.

"I won't," came the muffled voice from behind the closed door.

She couldn't understand it. Harry was normally such a well behaved boy. She was a thousand times grateful that he hadn't become like Dudley, her sister's son, who was only a few months older then Harry. The boy was a nightmare and it had taken Lily's endless patients not to curse the boy on the few family gatherings they had had since they had both gotten married. Today Lily wondered if this was what Petunia had to put up with all the time.

"Why Harry? You're father and I had thought you'd be excited to get your letter to Hogwarts," she glared at the door a little, trying some wordless spells to get it to open. Harry's untamed and passionate magic held against his mothers, something she was both frustrated by and proud about. He didn't even realise he was doing it, if he could learn to control it, Harry would be a very strong Wizard. If she could get him out of the closet.

"I just want to stay here with you and dad!"

Lily cringed a little. She'd been feeling that herself. Harry hadn't gone to a school before, like she had growing up. He had either been tutored here, or at the Longbottom home with his friend Neville. Lily had practically had him to herself for the last 11 years. She had never truly thought about it, but now, as it came closer to her having to let him go, she was finding it hard to do. As it seemed Harry was too.

There was a bang of a door opening and Lily bit back a sigh of relief. James was finally home.

James Potter had to bit back the smile at the sight that greeted him when he got home. His wife, standing in her potions apron, flustered in front of a closet door, trying to coax what could only be their son out from behind it. He was taller then Lily, broad shoulders and long legs. His hair was messy, but short, so that it didn't go too wild. His brown eyes were kind behind his glasses and he his lips were easy to smile and he had the beginnings of a beard that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. James was in the dark Auror robes, still a little damp from the snow in northern Russia.

"Harry? Your father's home."

There was silence behind the door before he spoke again, "I'm still not going away."

"Harry?" James gave his wife a quick hug, focusing instead on the door. "Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Lily had told him the night before that she and Harry had fought the night before about him going. The young boy had refused to tell her why, and had told her she didn't understand. It wasn't the first time the two had fought, but it had upset Lily all the same and James had come home as fast as he could.

"Because," came the stubborn mutter that sounded surprisingly close to tears.

"That's not an answer, Harry. Why don't you want to go?"

"Blaise said it means you don't love me anymore." Now there were soft sobs from within the small room.

"Oh Honey," Lily whispered, touching the wood, "we will never stop loving you. Never."

Another pause and the magic on the door gave way and there was an audible click. The door opened and the young Wizard stood there in his pajamas, which were all dusty from being in the room. There were tear tracks running down his grubby, splotchy, skin. Liquid green eyes blinked in the sudden light from behind his glasses and his messy black hair, longer then his fathers, fell everywhere.

Too Lily he was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Promise?" He whispered, choking back tears.

Lily took him straight up in her arms, cobwebs and all, holding him tight. "Always Harry, you're our boy. We'll always love you."

James patted his head, he was getting taller already. How fast he's growing James marveled, wishing he was home more often to see the changes as they happened. Soon he wouldn't be able to touch him like this, he'd be too tall, too old for gentle strokes to his head.

When she pulled back, Lily fussed over him, taking the cobwebs from his hair, asking him if he was hungry (too which he nodded enthusiastically). They would both miss him terribly in a few weeks.

"Well, Alastor's given me a few weeks off," James grinned at his son's excited whoop. "So how about I have a quick shower and we have breakfast. Then we can go down to Diagon alley and see about picking up some school supplies."

"You're mother could use some more Bezoar's it seems a lot of the children in the area have been munching on poisonous plants again," Lily shook her head. "I wish they would be taught what not to eat."

"Then you'd be out of business," James smiled as Lily rolled her eyes. "And Harry, I think your friend Blaise is in for a big surprise."

---

Flooing always made Harry cough and splutter. He was glad for the most part that they didn't floo, unless he had to go too Neville's or Blaise's for lessons. That was a good thing about going to Hogwarts, he thought, no more Flooing anywhere, he could just walk to his different classes.

Shaking the soot from his clothing Harry trotted up to where his parents waited for him, falling into step behind them, looking around as they walked into Diagon Alley. It was busier then normal, Harry stayed close, there were a lot more witches and wizards out shopping for the new school term, he supposed. Mom had said they had to get him books and quills, new robes and a wand.

Dad told him he wasn't too have a new broom, and that he'd already had his birthday and gotten a number of good presents. Still, passing the broom shop, he couldn't help but eye it longingly. He'd ask for one for Christmas.

"We'll meet you in Madam Malkin's," his mom took his hand as they paused at Gringotts. "I don't want to be here any longer then we have to be."

"Spending all day over a caldron does that," Dad teased.

Harry smothered a laugh with his hand when his Mom poked her tongue out at him. Even dad laughed, gave her a quick kiss, and disappeared into the Goblin Bank.

"Lily!" Madam Malkin was shorter then his mom (but still much taller then Harry) and greeted her happily. His Mom smiled at her kindly.

"Gwen, how's little Liz? Doing better?"

"Much," the witch smiled, the bright colour of her robes making Harry's eyes hurt. "That tonic of yours worked wonders."

Harry was happy to have such clever parents.

Madam Malkin looked down at Harry, smiling brightly. "And this must be yours! He has your eyes, dear. Thank Merlin for small favors."

"He does look like his father, doesn't he?" His mom grinned wickedly and Harry thought she must be teasing his Dad. "This is Harry," she continued, "and we're here for school robes for Hogwarts."

She nodded understandingly, ushering Harry further into the shop, up onto a stool next to a young girl also trying on Hogwarts robes. She had bushy brown hair and rather big front teeth. Harry smiled shyly at her, and she smiled back.

"Harry?" his mother fidgeted a little, something she rarely did and it always made Harry smile because she often did it when she came up with a Potion idea. "I just need to step into the Apothecary and pick up some ingredients. You're father will be here soon to pay, will you be ok?"

"Of course," he said, blushing a little. Did she have to make such a fuss in front of another student? At least she didn't try to give him a kiss, he waved at her as she walked off.

"Hello," the girl started watching his Mum. "You're a Wizard too?"

Harry looked at her, she looked a little shocked and overwhelmed. She must be from a Muggle family. At least she seemed nice, not like Dudley, his cousin, who left bruises whenever they saw each other.

"Uh huh, I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger," she held out her hand, which Harry knew to shake from his Mom's lessons. "This is my first time in a Wizard town."

Harry was stopped from saying 'you can tell', by a robe going briskly over his head. "It's my first year at Hogwarts too." He offered when he was free of the material.

"But you're a Wizard!" She looked a little panicked, her voice going up a few extra octaves. "You must know so much more then I do."

"Mum says we don't get taught any magic till school, so everyone starts the same," Harry had had the same queries an hour before, "some parents might a little, but not mine, or any kids I know." Harry smiled at the thought of Neville with a wand.

"Oh," she relaxed almost straight away. "That was your mum? What does she do?"

Harry grinned, he liked this change of subject. "Mum's a Potion's Mistress. People come from all over to buy her potions," Harry confided proudly, delighted by the impressed look on Hermione's face. "She's famous too, ands written all sorts papers on Potions and Charms."

"My parents are just dentists," Hermione looked a little deflated.

"I'm sure they're the best Dentists in all London," Harry wondered what a dentist was but was happy when Hermione perked up.

"You're all done dear," the Witch at Hermione's feet stood.

Hermione jumped from the stool, smiling at Harry. "I'll see you on the Train then, wont I Harry Potter?"

"Sure!" He watched the girl rush to the front of the store as her parents came in, carrying her school supplies. He waved at her as she left.

"You're Mum'd be very proud of you, Harry," Madam Malkin told him, making Harry blush bright red for the rest of the fitting.

---

With Quills, books, robes and wand in hand the family stopped for lunch. Harry insisted that Olivander was a spooky old man, to which has father agreed; stating that the only reason his mother liked him was because he had a crush on her. With the pained look on his father's face, Harry was sure his mum had kicked him under the table.

"So what do you think Harry?" His Mum asked halfway through they're meal. "Are you ready to go to go to school now?"

Harry thought about it, thought about the frightened but excited Hermione Granger and found he felt the same way. It would be a whole new, exciting adventure. Maybe he'd make some new friends. A Best friend would be nice, like Neville and Blaise were. Someone to tell all his secrets too.

Goodness, he'd have to think of secrets to tell them.

"I cant wait!" He grinned at his parents, going back to his lunch.

---

Tbc…


End file.
